A Higher Existence
by Maelstrom of Olympia
Summary: Many subjects are often overlooked by the Olympians, especially if they have to look up. Not when they believe them to be the higher then all. Never would they expect another Kingdom overlooking Mount Olympus. Never would they expect another sibling. A Naruto/Hestia Story. The first collaboration story by Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka and SoulReaperCrewe.


**The First Chapter in this brand new story by SoulReaperCrewe and Kyouka Suigetsu Totsuka. We hope you both enjoy.**

**Some possible future stories may be coming from us so be on the lookout. You can never have too many Naruto crossover stories.**

**We have alot of collab idea and stories coming soon so we will update this story when we can. So just be patient everyone. **

* * *

><p><strong>A NarutoPercy Jackson Crossover**

**A Higher Existence**

**Chapter 1**

Up to this point in her life, Hestia could honestly say that she had never been happier. The years she'd spent locked away in the stomach of her father with her siblings were not the way any child would have wanted to begin their life. She could still remember little fragments of her lonely hour after being born, remember the warmth her mother Rhea radiated that had made her once tiny body snuggled up happily to the chest of the Mother of Mothers. It was like she fit perfectly in the arms of the greatest mother in the world.

When she saw the gold eyes of her father she thought she saw similar warmth to that of Rhea. But instead all she remembered was a large hand grabbed her from underneath her body, bringing her up to his mouth before being swallowed into his horrifically large mouth. She could still remember the darkness that engulfed her as she fell down the neck of the Titan King and could hear the wails of her mother slowly getting quieter and quieter until absolute silence reigned.

It didn't stay silent of course. Over the course of the next couple of years she was joined by her siblings. First Demeter arrived, then Hera who was followed by Hades and finally Poseidon. The five of them together grew within the stomach of Kronos for years until they were finally regurgitated thanks to the efforts of their younger brother Zeus who had disguised himself as a Titan in order to rescue his brothers and sisters.

Together the six named Gods and Goddesses rescued their uncles, the Elder Cyclops and the Hekatonkheires and created the mighty home of the Gods, Olympus. For ten years they waged war against their father and the evil Titans and along the way continued to grow stronger in both strength and allies. Thanks to the efforts of their mother many of the female elder Titans, most of the second generation Titans remained neutral throughout the war, and some even joined them in the fight.

When the time came, a final siege was laid upon Mount Othys, which resulted in Zeus shearing the top of the mountain with his Master Bolt. Together the power of the Olympians, the disregarded brethren of the Titans and the Neutral Titans defeated the Titans and changed the ruling of the world.

Kronos, their father, was sliced into thousands of little pieces thanks to Zeus and scattered across the plains of Tartarus. His brethren Titans were locked away deep within Tartarus inside a prison forged by the elder Cyclops's and would be forever under the watchful guard of the Hekatonkheires. Only one was kept out of , the mighty Titan of Strength and General of Kronos, was placed on a new pillar of the world where he would forever be left to hold up the sky. That was his new role in life and that would be how he would spend the rest of his days. Hestia shivered at the thought of her own battle with the mighty Titan; if it wasn't for her hero, she would have suffered a terrible fate…

The victory eventually led to the splitting of the great domains that was given evenly to her three brothers. Zeus obtained the Sky, Poseidon the Sea's and Hades the Underworld while Zeus was also decidedly made the King of Olympus. A role many believed he had earned thanks to his efforts in the Great War and being responsible of the release of his siblings.

Hestia leaned against the warm marble wall of the Olympian throne room as she watched the celebration unfold in front of her. Her dark brown hair hung loosely across her left shoulder in a neat braid her mother had styled it in for her. Her dark brown dress ran all the way down to the ground, covering up her sandal-clad feet. Unlike Hera and Demeter, she didn't see the need to dress glamorously and luxuriously. She much preferred comfort over style. She brought a small silver goblet up to her mouth as she took a sip of the nectar and felt it run down the back of her throat as it warmed her already warm body.

Her siblings were all located in the middle of the large white room, all doing various activities as they enjoyed the celebration they rightfully earned. Her youngest brother was happily making googly eyes with the Oceanid Metis, the daughter of Oceanus and Tethys that he had known almost all of his life – his childhood love in a sense. They were very sweet together and she brought out the best in Zeus. Hestia fully supported their eventual union.

She tried not to laugh as she watched Helios try to sweet talk Hera, who looked to be in no mood to chat with the Titan of the Sun. If she knew her sister as well as she did then the recently made Goddess of Marriage would without a doubt lose her temper at some point in the next few minutes. It was amazing to her that Helios still tried to woo her. She had turned him down countless times already but their cousin was still trying and was being very persistent.

Hestia did not envy him. Hera's temper had only grown fiercer over their time at war.

Poseidon unsurprisingly was speaking with a large group of Oceanids, showing off his godly weapon the Trident. By the look on his face he was trying to woo them as well, but unlike Helios, it was actually working. Hestia rolled her eyes at her brother's antics as the Oceanids fluttered their eyes at him and grazed their hands across his arms.

Unsurprising and making her groan at the sight was Hades and Demeter bickering in the corner as always. Ever since they first met in the stomach of their father the two never really got along. Hades would constantly pick on his sister which would cause Demeter to call him some kind of creative insult. This then caused the two to bicker until she broke them up.

"How are you enjoying the celebration my daughter?" a melodic voice spoke as Hestia turned her head to see her mother coming over to her and taking the spot next to her. The mother of the Olympians had always been looked upon as the most beautiful Titaness of all. She has long black hair with silver tips that went all the way down to her lower back, hanging loosely like a brilliant black curtain. Her eyes were a brilliant green that rivaled emeralds in worth and a smile that was as bright and dazzling as the sun.

To all of the Olympians she was the most important person in the entire cosmos and it was her bravery that truly started the downfall of the Titans and the rise of the Gods.

Hestia leaned her body to the side while gently rubbing her head on the shoulder of her Rhea, who happily pecked her on the forehead with a light kiss. "I am mother. It is a joyous time. One our family has fought for over a decade."

"To think your father is no longer in power. It doesn't seem to be real. For many eons he has controlled the world and now he is nothing more than pieces scattered across the depths of Tartarus, just like he did with our father before him." Rhea exclaimed as her eyes had a far off look to them, remembering a time that was far less complicated.

"You never believed we could beat him?" Hestia asked as curiosity appeared on her face.

Rhea gave her a small half smile. "I never doubted any of you. But believing it will happen and seeing it happen are two very different things."

"True." Hestia responded as their attention turned to their siblings. "I just hope we don't fall under the same curse that fell onto the Titans. Pride is a weakness of our family."

"It won't, sweet daughter; I won't allow it to happen. I would sooner fade than allow that to happen." Rhea's voice was sweet and loving, which calmed Hestia's thoughts before she smiled at the sight of her youngest son. "Your brother seems happy. I thought he might follow in the footsteps of all the Kings of the past and marry one of his sisters, but I see I might be wrong on this one." Rhea said as they watched Zeus dance with Metis in the middle of the throne room. The smile on her youngest son's face made a warm feeling appear in her heart.

"Yes, you're right. Zeus' might and power along with Metis's wisdom and knowledge will make them a fine King and Queen." Hestia muttered as their eyes focused on the God of the Sky. "I would not be surprised if we have new godlings born in the coming months."

Hestia noticed her mother's face get excited at the prospect of grandchildren. The idea of a children running around Olympus did make her heart warm and flutter and could only imagine what that prospect was like for Rhea. For so long her mother must have believed grandchildren would never happen with their father caging them in his stomach.

While Rhea did not have much of a chance to raise her own children when they were young because of this, she would help raise her grandchildren and help make them fine gods and goddesses.

"What about you?" Rhea asked as she interrupted Hestia's train of thought. "There are many of the younger Titans that have taken an interest in you, sweet daughter. Are there any that have taken your interest?"

At her mother's words Hestia had a tinge of red appear on her beautiful face and quickly turned her head away in the other direction. Rhea though had already seen the look on her face as her eyes sparkled in interest.

"Oh, so someone has! Tell me who?"

"There is no one Mother. Stop prying into something that's not there."

"Come now, don't be defensive; it is perfectly natural for a mother to ask these questions," Rhea said with a smile and a wink. "So who is it? Is it Helios? Or maybe Prometheus? I don't see it being dear Perses – far too destructive that one. Tell me who it is, Hestia."

"Like I said there is no one." Hestia vehemently denied despite Rhea not believing any of it. Her daughter's interest had been captured by someone and truly wondered who it was. Before Rhea could continue to question her however, her youngest daughter could be heard above the voices of the others in the room.

"I SAID NO, HELIOS. NOW GET YOUR FIERY ASS OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Rhea sighed while Hestia breathed easier at seeing her mother's focus shift towards her younger sister.

"I best go and calm your sister before she kicks your cousin off Olympus. Honestly your sister's temper seems to be getting worse lately. I'm starting to wonder if I should send her somewhere to learn how to keep that temper in check." Rhea muttered before kissing Hestia on the cheek and leaving towards her other daughter as Helios continued to hit on her which only further flared her temper.

As the party and celebration continued throughout the day Hestia remained in her spot as she happily avoided all of the drama that came with the day. She was quite content where as she dug into some nectar and ambrosia while making small talk with the siblings or Titans that came to speak with her.

**High Above Olympus**

Despite what many thought, the Sky was not actually the top of the world. There was a level above the sky seen as the very edge of the world. It lay between the Sky and the vast vacuum of space. The part of the world that controlled the very climates and atmosphere of the planet and protected the world from the various powers and elements of the universe.

Despite what the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus believed, they were not the first of their kind like they first believed.

Looking down on Olympus with incredible Hawk like vision was a pair of beautiful and sparkling blue eyes that looked like bright sapphires that swirled around like the eye of a hurricane. Spiky golden blonde hair decorated the top of his head while his skin was a rich tanned color that had a golden glow to it against the dark sky. He resembled a young adult roughly around in the early twenties but with a playful but confident look and aura about him. He was dressed in a light blue chiton that fell down to his knees with golden lining around the edges. Dark brown sandals covered his feet and a green emerald necklace hung loosely around his neck.

Above him lay the dark void of space illuminated by the thousands and thousands of stars that twinkled and shone like little flicks of candles. He was so high in the world that the daylight didn't exist and night reigned over completely. Beneath him was the cool dirt of his floating sky island as it hovered high above the world, barren and lifeless with only a few stream of water and scarce forests laying across the landscape. The island was large, roughly around twice the size of Olympus.

The man's lips pursed as his gaze looked across the throne room of Olympus, watching as the immortal dances and celebrated their victory over the Titan King. He watched as the Titan of the Sun failed to woo the recently named Goddess of Marriage and watched them almost come to blows if it was not for his mother calming them down.

Yes his mother. The mother of the gods herself, Rhea.

His existence was one of the greatest kept secrets there had ever been. His birth was kept from almost every immortal in the world except for a select few which included his Rhea and his father. He was raised by his father and had not seen his mother since he was a young boy where she used to visit him whenever she could. Over time, though, that stopped when she married the Titan of Time.

He resented that a lot of attention from his mother had been taken from him, but took a seat in the background as his mother went on to have six more children. When his siblings took the fight to their father he wanted to aid them, but he was stopped by his father, who told him it was not his fight nor should it be his problem. They may have been his siblings but they were not his family.

So he didn't act for a long time, but would have to admit that during the more troubling times of the Titan War he lent a subtle helping hand when he could in secret. Even during the final battle on the top of the Titan stronghold, he in secret helped keep the Titans at bay, though was seriously scolded by his father for doing so immediately after.

He knew that despite not being raised with them, they were still his siblings, whether he wanted them or not.

Looking down on Olympus and despite the events that were happening throughout the throne room, the only interest he truly had was the beautiful goddess that was hanging back from the party and observing it in a similar manner to him. She didn't seem all that into it, even when people were coming up to greet her. She looked almost as if she was an outsider and being part of something that she felt she had no place in.

He was fully aware of the war and what took place between the Titans and the Gods. He knew that out of the six children of Kronos and Rhea, it was only Hestia who had believed that peace was possible between the two factions while everyone else believed war was the only answer. The goddess of the Hearth wasn't a fighter, nor was she a violent or ill-tempered woman like Hera was portraying herself to be. She was a likable woman with a warm heart and a gentle and soothing voice.

And she had caught his undivided attention.

As time dragged on, his eyes began to follow Hestia as she slowly crept out of the throne room, unbeknownst to everyone in the room who were too preoccupied to notice. His lips slowly curled into a smile as he watched her walk away before his entire body glowed brightly and disappeared, his destination clear in his head.

**With Hestia**

Hestia walked the empty streets of Olympus which was an odd sight to see. Normally since the creation of Olympus over a decade ago it was normally filled with satyrs and nymphs that had joined their side along with the good titans and other members of their family.

Looking around at her family's new home she really had to admire the work and craftsmanship of her uncles, the Elder Cyclops's. They had done a miraculous job in the construction of Olympus and made sure that the beautiful white temples and building helped to usher in and represent a new age of the world.

Their others Uncles, the Hekatonkheires were guarding the entrance Tartarus and had a feeling they would be too big to even set foot on Olympus.

"You know, one such as yourself shouldn't wander the empty streets all alone. Even on Olympus people might get the wrong kind of idea in their head." she heard as her head turned and watched as the blonde haired man who watched her from above appeared on the side of the street. He leaned against the side of one of the marble buildings while crossing his arms and giving Hestia a small smile.

He watched her turn her body to face him and did his best to stop his smile from getting any wider when he saw her place he hands on her hips and raise her delicate eyebrows.

"I can take good care of myself, thank you very much."

With a soft breeze, the young man blew past Hestia and reemerged behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. The familiar sensation of warmth and comfort surrounded Hestia and she couldn't help but smile and rest against his chest. As usual, his scent was fresh and sweet, and it calmed her nerves completely. Unlike any other male immortal, he made her feel safe and secure.

"I know you can, but I still worry; I don't want anyone to mess with my beautiful Hestia."

"_Your_ Hestia?" she asked with a smile, "Since when did that happen, Naruto?"

Naruto hugged Hestia closer to his chest and nuzzled his face against her blissfully soft hair, "Since you said there was something more between us than friendship." He gently kissed the side of her head and smiled wider, "I'm going to hold you to those words forever." Hestia couldn't help but giggle as she turned within his arms to face him, "But don't worry, I'm yours as well."

"I should hope so." Hestia spoke as she thought back to her first meeting with the man in front of her.

_Flashback _

_The defiant eye of Hestia stared up at the towering form of a large brute of a man as his enormously large hands covered the entirety of her own and kept them subdued. He towered over her a good head and half as she barely came up to his chest. In his other hand was a long javelin made of imperial gold that was coated in golden ichor, the blood of the immortals._

_"What will you do now little goddess?" the man spat as his large dark eyes glared into her own fiery brown eyes, the look of madness and murder easily being spotted within them. The feeling around her hands worsened as he tightened his grip on her hands and causing a seering pain to rush threw her. _

_She wasn't suppose to leave Olympus. She wasn't a fighter like her brothers and sister were but after feeling Poseidon get wounded on the battlefield, she rushed to aid her younger brother. A foolish mistake since the moment she left she was grabbed by her cousin and the General of the Titans Atlas. His dark hair was a mess from battle with the blood of the immortals covering him though he looked like he had his own wounds covering his body which included a charred looking left leg. No doubt a gift from Zeus and his Master Bolt._

_"Release me you brute." she complained as she tried to kick Atlas but each strike was nothing that could harm a Titan like Atlas who was second only to Kronos. _

_"No. No I don't think I will." Atlas told her. "You and your siblings have been a thorn in my side for too long. The world was run by the Titans happily until you and those gods decided to try and take it from us."_

_"You would sooner destroy it then run the world in peace."_

_"Peace is for the weak. Only the strong survive and I will make an example out of you girl Atlas threatened as fear began to spread through Hestia's body. There was a whole number of things Atlas could do to someone like Hestia. Send her to Tartarus, forcefully take her maidenhood, enslave her on Mount Othrys, torture her for an eternity. All of them would bring a great pain to her and would make her even more of a hindrance too her siblings who were already fighting. _

_"M-My brothers and sister won't allow you to do this. They will see you are not on the battlefield." she told him trying to keep calm but her trembling voice giving her away. In the background the sounds of fighting could be heard as well as the sounds of the exploding shots of the Master Bolt. _

_Atlas turned his head before turning back and had a sick, violent grin appear on his face. "They will never know. Not while my brethren keep them busy." he told her before she watched him bring his javelin up, glinting as the rays of the sun hit it._

_Before the strike could land however, both Hestia and Atlas suddenly felt the air around them become thick with power as the wind picked up and was strong enough that it made Atlas falter in his stance while some of the tree's around them began to get sucked up into the air and thrown away like they weighed nothing. It felt as if a tornado suddenly appeared around them and they were in the very heart of it. _

_Both Hestia and Atlas looked around as the power in the air got stronger and stronger to the point where Atlas was beginning to sweat and his limps looked like they were set of ears began to pick up loud thrumming noise coming from high above them. Both looked to the sky both neither saw anything but clouded skies. It wasn't Zeus's thunder either since it could still be heard in the distance fighting the Titan forces_

_"What trickery is this?" Atlas questioned as he tried to grip Hestia tighter. Only without any warning he felt sharp slices hit his wrists which made him break his grip and release Hestia. _

_Before either could react Hestia felt herself being lifted by the wind and flown a distance away from Atlas who was trying to reach out to her. Above them the noise got louder and louder until eventually they saw what it was. _

_Hestia was dropped gently on the hillside a long distance away from Atlas who was being kept at bay by a strange wall of wind, cutting him when he dared to try and leave. Above the sky and making Hestia's eye widen in a way she never thought possible, she watched as large rock the size of the hill she was on descended down towards the earth with blazes of fire and smoke coming off of it. It made the very ground she stood on shake as if the area was being hit with a hundred bolt of lightning. _

_She could see Atlas trying to escape the dome of wind around him and for the first time in a very long time actually fearing for his life. Despite being a peaceful goddess she just couldn't look away for a second as the enormous rock got closer and closer towards the ground until eventually it hit. When it hit the sound was so loud that for a moment she thought she had gone deaf as silence just completely reigned. Billows of smoke and dust got swept up hundred and hundred of feet into the air until the sound suddenly came back and cause her to cover her ear from how loud it was._

_The shock wave from the hit was so strong that the clouds in the sky suddenly were force away ad making the blue sky of Hemera appear before her. The landscape also began changing as the hillsides, tree's and rock were thrown away like weightless stick and pebbles. As she saw it coming closer towards her she was about to teleport away and go back to Olympus when a hand appeared on her shoulder._

_"Don't move. You won't be harmed." a gentle voice told her as the shock wave of the impact reached her. But to her surprise it avoided her and this person and went around them. Not even a flicker of wind rustled through her hair. _

_Eventually after ten minutes the impact began to die down and the wind slowly began to return to normal as well as the clouds in the sky beginning to return to their previous place. Her body trembled at the kind of power it took to bring a falling rock from beyond the clouds. She knew their was no way in Tartarus that Atlas could have survived that impact. He was hit head on with such intensity that she dreaded to think of the kind of pain he felt. _

_All around her the earth and landscape had been reduced to rubble and was now a wasteland. She was so thankful many of the resident satyrs and nymphs had fled long ago when the two opposing forces began fighting hours earlier just some miles away. With that thought she wondered if her siblings were okay. They must have seen and felt the impact as well. Turning around and looking up she looked at the sapphire like eyes that looked back at her and for the first time ever felt a warmth grab her heart._

_"Heh heh I may have overdone it a little." he said as he chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head before he looked down at her. "I'm glad your safe. I would hate for anything to happen to you after wanting to meet you for so long."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking about?" he asked as he looked down at her beautiful face and admired those smoldering eyes of hers.<p>

Hestia felt him nuzzled into the side of her head. Since the moment they first met she felt some kind of attraction to him. And that attraction continued to grow and grow as they spent more time with one another when Hestia was apart from her siblings or when the war was not taking over their lives.

For a goddess that swore she would never fool in love and never marry, Hestia could honestly say she could imagine a eternal and happy life with him. Maybe even start a family with him. Something she had always been very hesitant against. After being swallowed by her father, the idea of being married and mothering a child always put a great fear into her.

But yet with this man holding her, she didn't feel those kinds of fears.

She felt safe. Safer even when she was with her siblings.

It just felt right.

"I was just thinking of how we met. The day you saved me from Atlas."

She could hear and feel the growl in his chest which internally thrilled her. She felt his arms tighten around her along with a small kiss to the side of her head.

"And I would save you over and over again. I would rather fade then let someone like Atlas ever harm you again. That I swear on the Styx." he swore and both heard the thunder boom overhead.

What he got back was the sweet smile that he had come to adore and love so much. The very idea of this beautiful, wonderful woman in his arms being harmed made his very being become angry and rageful. Nothing would stop him from ever causing great pain and strife onto his enemies.

Leaning forward his lips gently connected to Hestia's, sending a warm tingle to race through their bodies. Their hands tangled into each others hair while their bodies gently rubbed against one another.

Her taste, her smell, everything about her. He knew he was becoming addicted to this woman.

Just as the two were beginning to get more and more into the kiss, a sharp gasp came from the side of them and quickly caused them to stop and snap their eyes open. They slowly turned their heads and found none other then Rhea standing their looking at the two of them, her jaw hanging and eyes wide.

Both gulped and prepared for what came next, knowing full well they had just been discovered by the worst possible person.

Their Mother.

"Order and Chaos help us..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading the chapter everyone. This has been the first collab of Kyoka and SoulReaper.<strong>

**Leave reviews and tell us what you think of the story. **

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
